The Reeducation of Dahlia Rose Poirer
by LilyRoseHarper
Summary: Continuation of my story Emotions.Dahlia Rose is a cold hearted vampire hunter who hates her first name because 'Noone would take me seriously with a flower as a name.' What happens when Poirer meets the one vampire that could change her.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Ask and you shall receive. Here is some more of my Eric story. I really don't know where to go from here so I would appreciate any suggestions on how the two of them get together.**

Dahlia Rose was dead. Not literally but figuratively. She died they day she was taken by a vampire to be his personal feeding station and a place to take care of his sexual needs when ever he felt like it. When he had friends over she was always offered as a nice meal apparently she tasted really good. She never expected to be saved but she was. She doesn't remember much about her savior except that he had piercing blue eyes, long blond hair and that he was a vampire. That is the only thing that stopped her from killing every single vampire she ever came across. After she had been saved she made sure that nothing like that would happen again.

Dahlia Rose is dead in her place is Agent Poirer. The FBI's best vampire investigator. She was the one they sent to investigate crimes involving vampires and she was the one they sent to bring down the vampires that break the law. Her hatred for them the only emotion she feels.

Today she has been sent to Shreveport LA to head up the new official FBI vampire division. Her first piece of business is to inform the vampire sheriff of the area that there was a new sheriff in town. Eric Northman wouldn't know what hit him.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward was in trouble. Eric is going to kill him. It was his job to keep an eye on Poirer and keep Eric in the loop as to what was going on with her, but he failed. He didn't tell Eric about her new job and now she was off to introduce herself to Eric and he missed her leaving. Dammit Eric is going to kill him and Pam is just going to sit back and laugh.

First he failed to warn Eric and now he had failed to keep an eye on her. Granted she can take care of herself but his master gave him a job and Eric expected his progeny to follow his instructions to the last letter. Pam is really going to have fun with this. But what was he supposed to do Poirer hated vampires and just because she had to work with one doesn't mean she hated them any less. Sometimes he felt that the only thing stopping her from killing him is her amazing self control, and the fact that he was very careful to never break any laws, he doesn't even have a parking ticket.

His only hope is that Eric would be wary of breaking any laws around Poirer to keep her happy.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I know my chapters have been short but I've been posting as I write in actuality all the current chapters are really only one. This part is longer and the end of chapter one.**

Eric watched with trepidation as Dahlia came closer. Was she here because she found out he was the one who saved her or was she here for some other reason. Edward should have warned him she was coming. Why hadn't he? Was something wrong with his progeny? No he would have sensed it. Edward must have screwed up. He'll pay for it maybe Eric will let Pam have a little 'fun' with her younger brother. But first Eric needed to find out what Dahlia was doing here and whether or not he still felt the same pull that made him save her in the first place.

He did.

Poirer walked into Fangtasia and looked around. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the vampire sitting on a throne. Her heart skipped a beat he was gorgeous and something about him was familiar and he didn't make her feel like ripping him to shreds. Which was odd because every vampire she meets she wants to rip them to shreds to some degree, even Edward and he was the only vamp she could tolerate for any length of time. Not that she would tell anyone let alone him. She had a reputation to uphold and she isn't going to let her lack of negative emotions to show. It wasn't really hard she has been filled with anger and hate for so long pretending was really easy. Though she still couldn't understand why this vamp wasn't stirring her hatred. She would have to think about it later now wasn't the time.

"Excuse me, Mr. Northman?" Poirer said with disdain

" Yes?" Eric answered with a raised eyebrow.

"My name is agent Poirer. I've recently been assigned to Shreveport as the head of the FBI's vampire division."

"And this concerns me how"

"I'm here to tell you that it is now my job to keep you freaks in line. It's my job to catch the vamps who break the law I'm just letting you know that if you interfere with my job I'm well with in my legal right to slay your sorry ass."

"Such anger from such a beautiful creature. Why are you so angry child?"

"None of your business. Id like to say it's a pleasure to meet you but that would be a lie. Goodnight"

"Leaving so soon I was hoping we could get to know more about each other"

"I'd rather shot myself in the head" Dahlia said as she walked away.

Eric Northman was one vamp she wanted to stay away from. She couldn't believe what she was feeling when she was close to him, she wanted to jump his bones and that isn't something she has ever thought about since her abuse and especially not with a vamp. What was wrong with her.

As Dahlia was walking out wondering about her reaction Pam was talking to Eric

"Is that who I think it is." Pam asked with interest

"Yes." Eric replied obviously angry

"Did you know she was coming"

"No"

"Are you going to kill Edward"

"I'm considering it."

"Please don't" Edward said as he walked up to them

"Tell me why?" Eric stared at him in anger

"Because even though Poirer wouldn't care about me dieing she will care about the how and who."

"Pity" Pam said

"I was on my way to tell you about our recent move but she beat me to it." Edward replied while glaring at Pam

"Don't do it again. Leave." Eric said deciding to spare his progeny but angry enough to not want to see him.

"Yes master." Edward replied with relief then left Fangtasia.

"What are you going to do about this?" Pam asked her maker.

"I'm going to do something I've been considering for a very long time."

"What's that?"

"If Bill can have a human why can't I?"

"You'll have to be careful Poirer doesn't strike me as the kind of woman who would immediately fall in bed with a man let alone a vampire."

"You make it sound like I don't know how to woe a woman."

"Yes because you were doing so well with Sookie." Pam replied with sarcasm.

"I wasn't really trying with Sookie, I just wanted to annoy Bill. Dahlia is different."

"Very well just remember not to call her by her name remember Edwards reports." Pam said as she walked back to her post at the door.

"Oh I will." Eric said to himself already thinking about how he could use those reports to get what he wanted.


	4. Chapter 4

Dahlia was beginning to hate her new job. It was amazing how boring a place like Shreveport could be. Granted she had a little work with the V dealers but those were humans her skills were wasted on them. There were a few weres that got a little out of line but the pack usually took care of them she was usually just around for decoration at those times. Just because the FBI knew about weres and shifters doesn't mean the rest of the world does so she and the pack leader made a deal about any misbehaving weres. They would deal with the problem as long as she or Edward got to tag along.

So with all this extra time she had on her hands she could sit around and brood about her strange non-feelings for Eric Northman. She couldn't stop thinking about him she felt some odd connection with him that she couldn't explain. There was something in the back of her mind that was nagging at but she couldn't get a solid hold on it. It was bugging the crap out of her to the point that Edward was avoiding her more often then usual.

"Guess what I have." Edward popped his head into her office.

"If it is something to kill I'll be a very happy woman." Poirer replied.

"Yep. New Orleans office is missing a vamp who killed a few girls there. My sources at Fangtasia say he is currently hanging out over there. Probably looking for his next victim."

"Great! Let's go."


	5. Chapter 5

Eric was pleased with his progeny. Since his failure to inform Eric about Poirer's return Edward had been making sure to report every single detail that happened at work. So when the vampire that was wanted for all those murders in New Orleans showed up at Fangtasia Eric thought it would be the perfect opportunity to see Dahlia again. He wasn't disappointed there she was with Edward. Once again he felt an indescribable pull to her. He got up and moved towards them.

"Agent Poirer, pleasure to see you again." Eric said when he arrived near them.

"Oh look the pirate."

"Viking"

"Whats the difference?"

"Location, time, people" Eric said with a grin.

"It's really all the same they both rape and pillage."

"I assure you Poirer I never raped a woman in my thousand years on earth. They were always willing." Eric said with a sly grin.

"Fascinating. I'm not in the mood for your pathetic attempts at flirting. There is a vampire in your bar wanted for murder I'm here to stake him."

"I know who do you think called you?"

"Where is he?"

"In the corner with that young blonde wearing red spandex."

"I see him."

"Please take it outside I have a business to run I don't think my customers would enjoy seeing a vampire getting stacked."

"Don't worry, I've done this before." Poirer said then walked away.

* * *

Dahlia went to the table with a smile on her face and hate in her heart. Edward took his position at the back of Fangtasia and Eric watched with interest.

"Hey there gorgeous."

"Go away he's mine."

"Why don't we let the man decide."

"Listen bitch I was here first."

"Maybe but I taste better."

"Is that right?" The vampire asked

"Why don't we go out back and see. Or more accurately taste." Dahlia told him in a seductive tone.

"Sounds like a plan."

"Hey what about me?" asked the fang banger.

"Go annoy someone else." Poirer told her then walked towards the back with the vamp.

Eric followed them he wanted to see how she intended on bringing down the rogue vampire. What he saw amazed him. The vampire underestimated the strength and ingenuity of humans, all she had to do was get close to him making it look like he was going to kiss him then stacked him with a stake she had hidden somewhere Eric didn't see where she got it from, one second her hands were touching the vamp next second she had a stake in his heart.

Dahlia looked over at Eric and saw a look of admiration on his face. She couldn't help but smile at him.

"Edward you're in charge of clean up." She said as she turned to him.

"You got it boss." Edward came out of the dark corner to stand by Eric.

"Good, I'm going to write up the report and send to the NO field office. Mr. Northman thank you for your cooperation. Enjoy the rest of your night." Then Dahlia turned around and went back to her car and drove away

Eric turned to Edward and said "That is one amazing woman."


End file.
